


The Christmas Party

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2006-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is at the office Christmas party and he's not sure, but he thinks he's getting a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to angelspike69 for your lovely beta read. This is my first foray into Bones fanfiction. I hope the recipient, and others, enjoy.
> 
> Written for Terrie

 

 

The Christmas Party

Clutching his fingers around the glass of punch that somebody had spiked, Jack took another swig just to drown out the memory of Agent Booth drunkenly belting out Rod Stewart's "Some Guys Have all the Luck." Luckily he'd stopped after one song and the karaoke machine sat unused on the make-shift stage. Cam swayed on three and a half inch spiked heels, her laughter a bit to shrill to be sober. And Bones...Jack rubbed his eyes to try and get the image of her standing between Cam and Booth. She rested her hand on the FBI agent's shoulder and the look in her eyes said the only body of evidence she wanted to examine belonged to him. Bones and Booth. He supposed he should've seen it coming, but damn, that was one mental image he never wanted.

Jack emptied his glass, chuckling at the sight of Zack completely obvious to the waitress' flirtation. Only one person at the party really interested him. Angela.

She stood next to Cam. The two women looked deep in discussion about something, most likely Booth. A chill darted down his spine. Angela's low cut red dress hugged her curves. His mouth went dry as he traced the globes of her breasts with his gaze, then down over her flat stomach to the heels that made his dick hard. God, to think of her lying on his bed wearing nothing but those heels, and garters--oh hell, a man could hope--her legs open for him. Reluctantly, he dragged his attention back towards her face and his gaze collided with hers.

Heat shot straight to his cock. It throbbed, the spiked punch not enough to dull the ache he knew he'd go home with tonight. Before he could think better of it, he strolled across the floor toward Angela. Five steps, maybe ten, he'd lost counting as her brilliant smile lit up her face, and he knew she was completely sober.

Cam moved away, leaving Angela all alone.

Completely alone and completely his. He stopped beside her, so close that if she inhaled her breast would brush against his chest. "I think we should see if Booth brought his handcuffs, because I'm going to have to take you into custody. That dress is a lethal weapon."

A shiver darted down her spine.

He laid his palm flat against her lower back, the heat from her body burning him. Her fragrance, a hint of patchouli with floral paper whites, tormented him.

"You think a line like that will get a girl?" her husky voice held the hint of a smile.

"Not just any girl." Jack grinned.

"Okay, well then." Angela watched as Cam tottered toward the karaoke machine. "I think that's our cue to head for cover." She grinned. "Want to step outside for some air?"  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." Jack struggled to keep his breathing even. When she turned to lead the way out the door the view of her bare back in the low-cut dress had his mouth watering. He bit back a strangled groan. Damn, she wasn't wearing a bra. He curled his fingers into a fist to resist the urge to trace the line of her spine down to the dimples he saw, and then follow the path with his tongue to see if she tasted as good as she looked.

Angela looked over her shoulder. "You all right?"

Jack nodded. "Fine. Just fine." He flashed her a smile and followed her out the door and into the hallway.

From his point of view having the Christmas Party at a hotel was a bad idea. The long hallway, the knowledge that rooms, rooms with beds, lay above them, and in his pocket he had a key to one such room, had his cock throbbing. When Angela turned toward the elevators, he sucked in a breath. She couldn't be thinking...holy hell she was. Flashing him a smile, she pressed the "up" button.

"Going up?" she asked, her gaze headed south and lingering on the ridge of his erection behind his fly.

"I was thinking of going down." He stepped closer and placed his lips millimeters from the shell of her ear. "On you." He flicked her earlobe with his tongue, and her swift inhalation told him all he needed to know.

She turned, her lips aligning perfectly with his. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing," she whispered a moment before her lips touched his.

Flash fire burst through his veins. The soft touch of her mouth against his lit a spark that shot straight to his dick. He reached for her, cupping her cheek, his fingers reaching for the silken haven of her hair. Her tongue touched his lips, a bold move that had him opening his lips to invite her deeper. And when she ventured to taste him, a moan rumbled through his chest.

The ding of the elevator went nearly unnoticed. Reluctantly, he pulled away and sucked air into his starved lungs. "The elevator," he said, his voice husky with desire.

She slid her hand down his arm and twined her fingers with his. "I think that's our ride."

He couldn't say anything, simply followed her into the car. The door slid closed. Pressing her palm on his chest, Angela pushed him against the elevator wall. Her lips slanted across his, hot and hard and demanding.

"Jack. Jack." Angela breathed his name over and over again. But how could she speak it if she was kissing him?

He blinked and pull away. He leaned against the wall, chin on his chest, half-dozing. Angela stood beside him in that same dressed-to-kill red dress and a huge smile on her face. "Angela?"

"Hey welcome back. I don't know where you were, but judging from the smile on your face, it must have been a happy place. I was asking if you wanted to go outside and get some air. It's kind of stuffy in here." She gestured to the stage. "And the entertainment is about to begin again."

Jack watched as Bones tottered on her impossibly high, for her, heels and stopped by the karaoke machine. "Yeah, sounds good to me. This might get painful."

He followed her out of the room, once again noticing the low cut back of her dress and the tantalizing line of her spine. Had he been dreaming? Having a moment of déjà vu? Was it some conspiracy to mess with his mind? He pondered the questions as he followed her across the room.

Angela paused by the door and turned to face him. "I have a present for you. I hope you like it." Angela brushed her lips across his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Merry Christmas, Angela." He returned the chase kiss on her cheek, but from the glint in his eye, he suspected both of them would have a most joyous holiday.

 

 

 


End file.
